Break me down
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: 'Kid took pride in the fact that he was one of the only people that could get through Crona's barriers. All it took was a little kiss or a simply 'I love you' to get the swordsman's anxiety to melt. That never ceased to amaze Kid.' KidxMaleCrona Lemon


There are very few things that Death the Kid considers beautiful. Being a god himself, there is not much that impresses him. Of course there was the beauty of symmetry but that was a different kind of beauty. But this, this was the definition of beautiful.

Kid couldn't tear his gaze away from the swordsman that lied next to him in bed. His pink hair was more messed up then usual. Crona could have some serious bed head, Kid always found it cute. He watched his lover's back and shoulders slowly rise and fall with each breath. He was sleeping on his stomach with his head resting on his arms. Strange, Crona usually slept on his left side facing Kid. He would curl up in an almost fetal position, sometimes wrapping both arms around Kid's waist and burying his head into Kid's chest. The reaper supposed that right after their 'evening activities' he had fallen right asleep without having the energy to rest in his usual position.

Kid pushed Crona's bangs out of his face and he smiled. He looked so peaceful. Kid took pride in the fact that he was one of the only people that could get through Crona's barriers. All it took was a little kiss or a simply 'I love you' to get the swordsman's anxiety to melt. That never ceased to amaze Kid.

The reaper moved his hand from Crona's hair down to his face, cupping his cheek lovingly. He was almost tempted to kiss his boyfriend's eyes open, but he wanted a little bit more time to study his frame while the half witch was still asleep. He traced the shy one's jawline and let his hand travel around his neck and down to his shoulders. The sheets of the bed were tossed all around in a very unorganized manor. Usually Kid would have immediately gotten up and straightened up the sheets once Crona had fallen asleep. Though if he did, he would have to cover up his swordsman's naked body that was so wonderfully exposed to him.

Kid's hand continued to travel down Crona's body. His finger tips ran down Crona's spine but suddenly stopped in the middle. A ugly scar marked Crona's back in the dead center of his abdomen. It was one of the few symmetrical features that Kid did not care for. There was an identical wound on Crona's front where Medusa's vector went through. The scar was not nearly as dreadful looking as it once was, but it still brought a certain distress to Kid every time he saw it. It was a horizontal stripe of black that painted Crona's perfect skin in such an awful way. Because of Crona's black blood the injury looked different then what a normal scar may look like. It was dark purple and black colored. It was a reminder of the sacrifice that Crona made in order to save a friend. Was it wrong of Kid to wish that he hadn't been so reckless? Of course he would have never wanted Maka to get hurt either, but what if the same situation were to happen again? Would Crona take the bullet again? Would he be so lucky to survive a second time?

His fingers hovered over his swordsman's scar. Why was Kid so afraid of this one flaw? It terrified him actually. Was it because it proved to him that Crona was mortal and that one day Crona would... disappear. No. He couldn't think like that.

Gently Kid rested two fingers onto the scar. He winced at how unnatural the damaged skin felt compared to the rest of Crona's body. This scar was the only part of Crona that Kid tried his best to avoid. However he knew the rest of his lovers body by heart. Every nook and cranny.

The reaper let a small smile appear on his lips.

His hand moved farther down the boy's spine and he began to feel the curve of Crona's backside.

"Mmmmph..."

Crona let out a soft moan in his sleep. The half witch stretched out his arms and his back. His toes and fingers curled and he then sighed. Crona changed his position so he was curled up and facing Kid, like how he usually slept.

Kid smiled and he brushed the pink hair out from Crona's face. He leaned in and kissed his sleeping boyfriend's forehead. Then he moved down to his eyes, first kissing the left then the right. The pink head began to stir and his eyes cracked open. Kid didn't stop his morning ritual, he pecked Crona once on the nose and his face soon turned pink with a blush. Finally he kissed him on the lips. Crona, although still half asleep and barely aware what was going on, kissed him back. Kid brushed Crona's bottom lip with his tongue and Crona opened his lips to allow Kid's tongue to enter.

Crona moaned into the shinigami's mouth as their tongues engaged in battle. Kid's hands moved back to where they began their journey, into Crona's hair. His fingers tangled into the pink mop and he rolled on top of his boyfriend, pinning him to the bed. He had his knees on each side of Crona which left him trapped between the bed and a nude Death the Kid. For once he didn't mind being trapped.

Kid grinded his hips against Crona's. Their now fully hardened members brushed against each other. The friction was irresistible to the swordsman. His back arched and he whined. Kid broke the kiss, a line of saliva connected their lips. He smirked.

"Morning."

Crona's face was a bright red and he breathed heavily. He was defiantly wide awake now.

"Good morning Kid."

"Are you ready to get up?" The reaper asked. He secretly hoped he'd say no.

A mischievousness smile crossed Crona's lips. "Mmm not yet."

As he said this he wrapped his arms around Kid and rolled over so he was on top of the reaper. Crona bent down and began sucking at Kid's neck.

"Just a little longer."

Kid was stunned by the sudden burst of dominance. It wasn't every day that Crona showed his more 'adventurous' side. Kid enjoyed it quite a lot when he got like this.

He reached down and took hold of Crona's cock. Crona let a gasp escape from his lips. Kid smirked at this and began to stroke him slowly.

"Excited today aren't we?" He purred.

Crona smiled. "You are too, Kid-kun." He sensually licked Kid's neck up all the way to his ear.

Kid's eyes widened at the sudden warm and wet muscle that moved along his skin. "Ahh C-Crona."

He could feel the swordsman's smile widen against his skin.

"Don't pretend like I'm the only one that's hard here." He whispered into Kid's ear before nibbling on it.

Kid felt a shiver down his spine and his cock twitched. How he loved it when Crona spoke like this but he was becoming impatient.

The shinigami's golden eyes burned with passion and desire. It might have frightened Crona if he wasn't so turned on by it. The way Kid looked at him made the swordsman think of a wolf that has cornered a rabbit. Even though Crona was the one straddling Kid, he still felt as though Kid was the one in control.

The rabbit then made a risky move.

Crona positioned himself over Kid's length and slowly descended onto it. He whimpered at the pain and grabbed onto Kid's shoulders, giving himself time to adjust to his size.

Kid was shocked. What had gotten into his usually very shy boyfriend? Of course he wasn't complaining, just curious to see how this would go. Crona leaned down and kissed his reaper passionately. It was the kind of hungry desperate kiss that Crona gave when he needed a distraction from pain. Kid navigated his tongue through Crona's mouth, memorizing every taste and texture he came across. During the kiss Crona's discomfort must had faded because he slowly began to move.

Kid took this as an opportunity and he bucked up into Crona, causing him to cry out in both pain and pleasure. Kid continued this action at a steady pace, gradually getting faster with every thrust. Crona met every one of Kid's thrusts and his nails began to dig into Kid's back. He was sure he was drawing blood at some point but Kid didn't seem to mind.

Kid held Crona's waist and thrust harder and faster and deeper into the fantastic warmth that he craved so much. The two let out a symphony of moans and gasps as they continued their strange dance of tongues and limbs. Crona was panting, his cheeks stained with a bright red blush. His eyes were beginning to water. He wasn't so much in pain. He was just extremely overwhelmed with such intense passion, he couldn't help but cry a bit. His eyes began to squeeze shut to keep him from becoming more embarrassed, but Kid soon commanded that they stay open.

"Let me see your eyes Crona. Don't close them."

The half witch did as he was told and focused his attention on Kid, tears falling onto his chest. They locked eyes, neither daring to look away while Crona rode Kid. The whole situation was so... intimate. Crona had never felt so close to anyone before Kid. He wasn't sure if he was afraid of this feeling or wanted more of it.

"Oh god...Crona." The reaper growled. He could feel his release approaching.

Crona was sure he had made claw marks all over Kid's back and shoulders. He held on for dear life as Kid pounded into him, hitting his sweet spot every time. He wasn't sure he could last much longer.

"K-Kid, I-I- AHH KID." He threw his head back as he hit his orgasm, coming all over Kid's chest and stomach. He panted heavily, drained completely, but he continued to meet Kid's thrusts every time.

Kid was only minutes away from reaching his climax. He decided to make the the last few moment count.

Kid grabbed Crona and rolled over so he was on top. He thrust into him mercilessly, savoring every moan and cry that his swordsman let escape from his lips. He leaned down and captured said lips in a heated kiss. Crona's eyes squeezed shut while Kid's tongue slipped into his mouth. He almost couldn't handle it when Kid kissed him like this. He almost couldn't handle Kid at all. He was so unused to people likeing him, but for someone to actually _love_ him. That was so new to him, he didn't know how to react. He had so many feelings for Kid. From fear to love to confusion. He wasn't sure how to deal with all of it...but somehow...he felt he didn't need to.

Kid finally broke the kiss and his eyes brought their attention back to Crona. Crona's breath hitched and he sniffed, trying to keep from crying more. Kid smiled and licked the salty tears away.

"No need for tears love." He whispered.

It didn't take long after that for Kid to find his release. He came deep inside Crona and screamed out his lovers name.

He pulled out and then collapsed beside him. He locked eyes with the swordsman again and reached out to take his hand. He held Crona's hand and their fingers intertwined. Kid then brought his boyfriend's hand to his lips and softly kissed it. There was no other sound in the room but the couples breathing for a long time.

When he had finally caught his breath, Kid extended his other arm and placed his hand on Crona's front scar. Crona gave him a questioning look. Kid didn't show any emotion, his lips remained in a straight line. His golden eyes analyzed the scar and he made note of how the exit wound differed from the entry wound. Crona's front scar was defiantly more gruesome looking.

He kept his hand on Crona's abdomen, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't put together the words. Crona placed both of his hands over Kid's and the golden eyes looked up to face the dark blue ones.

"It's okay." Crona whispered.

Kid looked back down at the scar. He shook his head and his hands began to tremble.

That's when it was Crona's turn to kiss away the tears.

Crona moved closer to Kid and held him in his arms. He kissed him on the lips and then hugged him close.

"It's okay." He repeated. He could feel him shake his head again.

"I love you." The reaper muttered.

"I know."

"Promise you won't scare me like that again."

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good...What do you want for breakfast?"

Crona couldn't help but smile at the sudden change of subject. He could tell Kid was feeling uncomfortable being held like this. He was more used to being the one that was holding Crona. The reaper squirmed out of Crona's embrace and sat up from the bed.

"I know_ I_ would like some french toast, do you know if we have any?" He asked.

"I'm sure we do as long as Patty didn't eat it all. I just went shopping." Crona said.

Kid smiled. "Great, let's go make some."

He hopped up from the bed and grabbed his black robe from the closet. When he returned Crona was still lying in bed, a heavy blush covering his face.

"K-Kid...I can't get up."

"Oh...sorry."

He walked over to Crona's side of the bed and scooped him up gently.

"When we have sex later I'll use a lubricant okay?"

"L-later?"

"Yeah, I was thinking after breakfast. You know I can never get enough of you." He grined and nipped at Crona's ear.

Crona's blush darkened and he felt his blood rush to his cock.

"B-but we just-"

"C'mon Crona, don't pretend like I'm the only one that's hard here."

**A/N: Gosh this took forever. I must've been staring at a black document for 3 hours before I actually began. I kept getting writers block in the middle but at least I finished it! Tell me what you think. I would love some reviews :3**

**Also in case you weren't sure, Crona's scar is from the battle with Medusa in the anime when he pushes Maka out of the way and is impaled with one of Medusa's vector arrows.**

**EDIT: I had to re-upload this 3 times -.-" Hopefully this time it actually got posted.**


End file.
